Amnesia's Bestfriend
by norafoley
Summary: What would happen if you send a smart-ass, lazy, optimistic, psycho to the world of Naruto? What could I change to make stuff more fun for me? And who exactly am I again? [LOST-MEMORY] Pairing undecided! your welcome to make suggestion though [AM NOT GETTING WITH DUCK-BUTT!] if summary confusing or not good enough then just read to find out more! ;]
**Hiya Ladies and Gents! pls enjoy my story! and I know this is a lot for a first chapter! Just be happy that it isn't only like 500 words;]!**

 **[disclaimer:] I own nothing other than Panda and myself, Nora Foley! Hehehehehe!**

 **L0rd0fb4d455eryl0rd0fb4d455eyl0rd0fb4b455eryl0rd0fb4d455ery!**

I get up with a heavy sigh, in the background I can hear my step-'mother' screaming at me. I **HATE** her, and her yelling. She storms into my room and screeches at me "get the hell up dammit!" I sit up and look at her with a half unemotional, half scowling look on my face. Step-mom glares at me then says "Nora, get. Up. Now." My face switches to purely unemotional, a look I've mastered over several years of no-shits-given. Then stand up and walk over to her, she sneers and starts listing off a series of chores. I just stand there bored off my rocker nodding my head while letting my imagination run free.

My step-mom suddenly grabs my shoulder hard and squeezes it "if you don't get rid of the fucking attitude I'll knock it out of you..." I stare her straight in the eyes and just continue nodding. She makes an irritated sound and pushes me away from her, hard enough to where I fall back onto my bed. But then again I wasn't making much of a effort to stand. Nah... That'd just take up too much energy. I push up my thin, raven colored plastic frame glasses and stare at my step-mom. She glares at me and says "Get your coat and stuff and leave. Now, Nora. I don't care where you go I just want you gone and out of my sight." I level my stare on her and start nodding again. She glares heatedly at me then turns and leaves. I sigh and start gathering my stuff up. First thing I grab is my jacket, which is grey and has bands of neon green with smaller stripes of black in the green. Plus medium sized bands of storm grey and black camo after those. I toss that over my bright yellow shirt with black Chineas dragon designs. Then I grab my aqua green 'Messenger boy' book bag next, along with my long, white scarf. After I slip on my leather steel-toed boots and wave dismissively to my step-sister, who was asking where I'm going, I leave. Never to look back on this 'heaven-sent home', PSH. **[A/N: you guys will probably quickly learn that sarcasm is BIG part of my attitude.]**

I take in a deep breath of the chilly winter air then pull my scarf closer to me. I pull my phone out, that was stored in my pocket then set it on one of my many favorite songs, 'Fake it'- by Seether. I plug the earbuds into my ears and start down the road while singing with the song.

"who's to know if your soul will fade at all~?"  
"The one you sold to fool the world~"  
"You lost your self-esteem along the way~ yeah!"  
"Good god your coming up with reasons~"  
"Good god you're dragging it out~"  
"Good god it's the changing of the seasons~" "I feel so raped,  
so follow me down~!"  
"And just fake it if you're out of direction~"  
"Fake it if you don't belong here~!"  
"Fake it if you feel like infection!"  
"Whoa! You're such a fuckin' hypocrite!"

Halfway through the song it starts pouring down rain, I sigh in frustration and pull up my hood while I slowly get blinded by the on coming mist. I turn and start across the road, not bothering to check for cars. Since no one in their right minds was stupid enough to drive on these icy roads. Right as I was fixing to cross the road my cat, Panda, jumped off the curb and ran into the street. Without a second thought I chased after Panda, picked her up and stood just in time to hear a screeching sound a few feet away from me.

My whole body freezes except for my head as it whips to the side. My blood turned to slush at what I saw, speeding towards me was a crimson 1970 Buick Electra convertible. Filled to the brim with drunken teenagers 'whoop-ing' and yelling out the windows. They were speeding and swerving like a bunch of psychos freshly escaped from the asylum. I stand there watching as the oblivious car inched closer and closer as if in slow motion. Stuck there like a scared doe caught in the headlights. I force my head to turn and look away, effectively breaking me from my trance. I gripped on to Panda so she didn't fall out of my arms as I ran towards the curb. But I wasn't fast enough. The car slammed into my side and threw me into the windshield. My glasses flew off my face and shattered on the road as I burst through the glass. I curled my self around Panda to lesson the damage for the both of us but wasn't fast enough as a glass shard sliced into my right eye. I screamed in pain as I felt the shard rip through my eyelid and into my eye. The Dumb-ass drunk driver slammed on the break and I slid off the hood and into the huge pile of glass. Panda meowed mournfully in pain as she tried to tend to the gash in her side. I reached out to her numbly as blood gushed down the right side of my face "It's okay Panna..." I could hear the people in the car panicking as one finally yelled out. "Dude just drive. Forget that dumb girl and the stupid cat and drive!" As the car roared back to life I started cursing them to the most horrible deaths I could ever think of. Before they could start driving again I used what little strength I had left and pushed Panda out of the cars way. But that put me right in the path as they plowed forward and nearly grounded all my bones to dust. I sputtered up a thick, crimson liquid painfully as it filled up my lungs and quietly suffocated me. I squeeze my eyes shut as I tried in vain to breathe. I felt my hand clasp around what I think is my glasses, the broken lenses slicing into my palms. Suddenly I felt something small and warm curl up on my stomach. I opened my left eye just a crack and saw Panda curled there, then it all faded to black..

I felt like I was thrown into an empty, dark abyss. Slowly sinking farther and farther into it's clutches. The comforting warmth of Panda laying on my stomach was still there...oddly. I tried to sigh but only succeeded in making the choking sensation return full-force. After that a dreaded feeling of falling inked in and ate away at me. Like when you were a kid and you climbed on top of something really high and looked down. Then a burning sensation spread out in me, on top of the choking and dreaded feelings, like I ate a red-hot burning coal and it was burning me alive from the inside out. Singing all of my nerves one by one. A agonized scream ripped from my throat as wind started whipping at my face. Verifying the fact that I was falling, during my 'free-falling' I fought to keep consciousness as the pain shoved me in to a deep sleep. I felt myself hit a branch and instinctively curled around the small fluff ball in my arms. I hit the ground with a sickening crack and felt a knife-like pain start from my head and slice down my back then throughout my nerves. I mentally sigh as my world fades to black once again.

 **L0rd0fb4d455eryl0rd0fb4d455eyl0rd0fb4b455eryl0rd0fb4d455ery!**

 **[3rd Per. P.O.V.]**

Iruka stood in front of his class outside in the training grounds. As he started teaching/lecturing, Naruto zoned out and day dreamed about the day he finally beat Sasuke instead. Suddenly the skies darken to a stormy grey and the winds picked up to high speeds. Iruka's expression grew to one of confusion and concern for his students. He turned to the scared Academy students and stated "Everyone get inside now! And don't sit or stand near any windows. Okay? Stay near floor level just to be safe understand?" Everyone nodded then filed inside, Naruto went to the doors when he picked up a faint scream in the distance. Naruto turned towards the forest at the edge of the training grounds then bolted past Iruka and into the woods. Sasuke looked at Naruto's retreating figure and raced after him. They ran through the woods until they got to a clearing, Sasuke scowled at Naruto "what are you doing Dobe?" Naruto looked over to the middle of the field and pointed "I heard her scream..." Sasuke looked at him as if he were an idiot then turned to where he was pointing. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw, he felt his stomach lurch and fill to the brim with pity and concern. Naruto looked over at Sasuke "is she gonna be okay?"

In front of them was a small girl about their age, 11. She had short, boy-like honey brown hair that had long bangs covering her left eye with the other side pinned up. Her right eye had a huge bleeding gash in it and she was littered with bruises and cuts. She had on a green and grey jacket with a yellow undershirt that was torn up, these weird pants with too many pockets and holes in the knees, a long, snow white scarf, and boots. They thought she was dead until she started trying to cough something up. Sasuke went over there and turned her over on her side, Naruto's breath caught in his throat as she hacked up blood. Sasuke looked Naruto straight in the eye and said "go get Iruka- Sensei now."

Naruto nodded absentmindedly then turned and ran off at top speed. Naruto ran into the class and yelled out "Iruka-Sensei! We need you now! Me and Sasuke-Teme found this really injured girl in the woods!" Iruka, who was prepared to lecture him, froze in shock. He shook his head to snap out it and hurridly ran into the woods, Naruto one step behind him to show him the way. Iruka wanted to beat the hell out of someone and throw up at the same time when he saw the girl laying in a puddle of blood. The blood had started pooling from her head while Naruto was gone and quickly stained her light brown hair crimson. Iruka sucked in a deep breath to brace himself, he leaned down and carefully checked the small girl for a pulse. He sighed in relief and a small hint of a smile made it's way to his face 'good, she's alive...but probably not for long.' When Iruka picked her up his expression turned to one of surprise. He turned to Naruto and Sasuke with a slightly amused bitter-sweet smile "I'm gonna take her to the hospital. I want you two to go get a vet and bring them to the hospital. Sasuke and Naruto shared a confused look until they spotted the small Tuxedo cat in her arms. The cat looked barely damaged with the exception of one scar in her side. Which meant that most of the damage the girl had was her making sure the cat didn't get hurt. Naruto nodded then Iruka took off to the hospital.

 **L0rd0fb4d455eryl0rd0fb4d455eyl0rd0fb4b455eryl0rd0fb4d455ery!**

 **[1st per. P.O.V. Me]**

I groan in protest as a blinding light gets me right in the eyes. I force my eyes open only to see a pure white ceiling, a rhythmic beeping hits my ears which tells me I'm in a hospital. Suddenly I'm filled with an uncontrollable rage, I don't know who exactly it's pointed at. I try unsuccessfully to control it but it soon lashes out at everything. The angrier I get the more the wind picks up, soon stuff got blown off tables and the window curtains were swishing around like a mad-man. I continue this until the door opens, everything goes still. I try to turn my head but that only brings more pain. I growl in frustration and the wind picks up again, until my brain registers the familiar warmth on my stomach. The warmth stretches slightly in it's sleep. I smile and my hand moves to pet it before I can think. A name flies out of my mouth before I know it "Panda...Are you OK?" I get a soft purr in response, I look out of the corner of my eye at the people who walked in. There was a tall man with tan skin and pineapple hair, Along with two little boys one with raven hair and one with blonde hair. I don't know why but my anger returns when I see them. Pineapple Head walks over to me so I can see him better, why is everything so blurry? I squint at him which helps a little bit, I see he has a scar across his nose and a deep green headband with a metal plate on it. On the metal plate was a weird stylized leaf, _why does it look so familiar..?_ Have I been here before? I feel like I've seen these people before. He smiles at me and says "Hey, are you feeling any better?" I give him a heated glare then look up at the ceiling with a 'tch'. Pineapple Head laughs humorlessly and scratches the back of his head. The two 'groupies' behind him glare at me, Blondie growling in frustration. I don't care in the slightest though as I get caught up in my thoughts again. _How did I even end up here..? And where is 'here' exactly..._ Though the more answers I seek the more my head hurts. I hiss in pain and go to grab my head as it starts throbbing. But that only creates more pain for my arms weren't fully healed. Pineapple Head takes another step forward and reaches out to me, obviously worried for me. Instinctively I flinch and try to dodge away from his hand. He recoils away from me in shock, I squeeze my eyes shut and try to force myself to sleep. And thankfully I'm successful.

 **L0rd0fb4d455eryl0rd0fb4d455eyl0rd0fb4b455eryl0rd0fb4d455ery!**

 **[3rd per. P.O.V.]**

Iruka leads Naruto and Sasuke to the mysterious girls room. They've gone everyday since she was brought here a couple of weeks ago. The doctors were surprised at her healing rate, her right eye was even healed. Even though it was cut deeply, by the time she made it there it was already healing. The down side was even though she was stable and in OK health, she hasn't woken up once. Iruka sighed as he opened the door to her room and froze. Laying in the bed wide awake was the girl, but that's not why he froze. When he opened the door stuff was getting fling-ed around the room as if a small tornado was inside there. Wind whipped around them and into the corridor when it finally stopped and she pet her cat. "Panda, are you OK?" Iruka's breath gets caught in his throat when she looks over at them. Her eyes were a pale sky blue with a darker navy ring around it, her pupils were CRIMSON and wolf-like. Iruka clears his throat softly then walks up to her and smiles "Hey, are you feeling any better?" She glares at him then looks up at the ceiling with a 'tch'. Iruka chuckles humorlessly and scratches the back of his head. Naruto and Sasuke glare at her, Naruto with a frustrated growl. Iruka sighs softly and turns to them, he gives them a warning stare. As he turns back around the mysterious girl contorts in pain while holding her head. Iruka steps forward and tries to help her but she notices and flinches away. Not with fear or anything more like instinct told her to out of caution. Iruka's expression turns to one of concern as he steps back. The girl forces her eyes closed and within minutes she's out. Iruka sighs, almost as if in defeat, as Naruto and Sasuke walk up to him. Naruto crosses his arms and speaks his opinion "after taking care of her and everything she acts like that?! What a brat!" Sasuke just nods in agreement, his stoic mask on but his eyes filled with irritation. Iruka turned to them "guys, take it easy on her. She's been through a lot and probably still in a lot of pain. Remember what I taught you guys last week 'when you don't know what to do, you do what you know' she's probably confused and possibly scared. Maybe anger is what she know, what she grew up with." They nodded in understand and defeat, they couldn't stay mad when Iruka put it like that. After about an hour or so the boys left but Iruka decided to stay just in case she woke up again or something. He sighed and pulled up a chair next to her bed and kept watch, his over protective side kicking in. If it was the last thing he did he was going to help her, even if she didn't want or 'need' his help.  
 **[A/N: Ha! Iruka's such a mother hen huh? And that 'when you don't know what to do, do what you know' is something I learned in class.]**

 **L0rd0fb4d455eryl0rd0fb4d455eyl0rd0fb4b455eryl0rd0fb4d455ery!**

 **[1st per. P.O.V.]**

I wake up once again, but this time everything is dark. The only light in the room was the moonlight leaking through the window. I lift a hand to my head and sigh in relief, my muscles are still sore but I feel better than before. A smile reaches my lips as Panda stretches and sits up a little. She looks around then stands up and crawls off the bed, my eyes follow her as walks a little way then jumps up in someones lap. My eyes open in shock as I look up to see Pineapple Head sitting there. I look down in shame as humanity caught up to me, _*sigh* Dammit. I was so mean to him... And he stayed_. I looked back up at the ceiling and start racking my brain for answers. Ones like how I got here for example. My suddenly starts pounding again, it feels like someone just jammed and ice pick in my ear and swirled it around. My brain was mixed up and in jumbles and the harder I looked for answers the worse the pain got.

My eyes fill with tears and I bit down on my lip to keep from whimpering in pain, there was Pineapple Head and the last thing I wanted was for him to see my weak points again. One thing I hated, showing weaknesses in front of people. I feel a comforting hand on my shoulder and look up to see Pineapple Head standing there, I have got to learn his name, he looks at me with worried eyes. Before I know it I've launched myself in his arms with tears streaming down my face. Once I've calmed down a little I quietly sob out "I-I can't remember ***sniffle*** anything...I can't even remember where I am... ***sniffle*** Or WHO I am..." Pineapple Head smiles at me and responds carefully "hey...It's OK... I'm sure it'll all come back in time..." I look up at him and go to respond when my head starts throbbing again. He switches to worried as he says "okay, lay back down before you make things worse." I chuckle a little and smile at him as I cover back up. My smile grows as Panda climbs back up into my bed and lays down next me. I then turn to Pineapple Head and sweat-drop a little "u-um... I don't exactly know your name..." Pineapple smiles at me and responds "Oh, I'm Iruka. Umino, what's your name?" Then realizing what he just asked he stumbled over the rest of his sentence "I-if you can...remember it that is..." I smiled brightly and answer with out really thinking "Nora." As soon as the name flies out of my mouth we share a shocked look, I start laughing and say "I guess somethings you just can't forget huh?" Iruka smiles at me then I yawn and stretch slightly "g'night..." Then I sink into unconciousness for the bazzilionth time today. The next day I wake up and find Iruka gone, in his chair was a note though:

 **'I went to go speak with the Hokage about an important matter, with any luck I'll come back with good news.**  
 **-Iruka'**

I smile and set down the note then pick up Panda and say "hey Pan-Pan while Iruka's gone wanna sneak out and take a walk to stretch your legs?" Panda meows in response and I look around the room searchingly "Now if I can only find my stuff... I must've had something..." I spot some clothing and other items in the corner of the room on a chair.

I stand up, wobbling slightly, then walk slowly over to them. The first thing I spot is a jacket, It was grey and green. A smirked made it's way to my face as I slid it on _oh, yeah. I remember this._ I picked up the rest of the clothing items, time to get out of this itchy hospital gown! I go to turn around when I spot a black and aqua green bag. It spills over as I grab my clothes and a brown leather scroll looking thing comes rolling out. Along with some colored pencils, an extra shirt, And a binder. I kneel down on the ground and pick up the leather scroll. I unfurl it and see a wide variety of pencils, a big pink eraser, and some shiny, metallic blue thing. I take that out and inspect it, I notice some notches in the sides and a flat knob-thing. I push that up and am semi-surprised to a blade pop out the top. As I inspect the blade I am hit with a sense of nostalgia, it was dull on one side and VERY sharp on the other. _Kinda like a pencil sharpener.._. After I finish inspecting, I push the knob down and put it back into the scroll then roll it up.

As I put up the scroll, I hear a faint sound of foot steps behind me. Instinctively I grab a sharpened pencil and spin around on my heels. Staying crouched and low to the ground just in case something is thrown at me. _Why do I know this..?_ Behind me was the raven haired boy from yesterday. The shock from the pencil nearly sent him tumbling back out the window. I sigh and put the pencil down "What do you want Emo." I state demandingly instead of asking. He scoffs haughtily at me the turns his head away. What a little drama queen. I sigh in exasperation then my actions yesterday come to mind, I turn to him and say "Look, about yesterday...I'm sorry, I was over the line. And thank you." Drama Queens expression turns from moody to shocked. "What?" I look at him as if he had on an a 5ft dunce hat and couldn't pronounce 'I' **[so basically as if he were stupid, which he's not so. *clicks tongue and shrugs*]**

"Thanks for bringing me here Dumbo." He smirks and lifts his head high, shedding off the Dunce hat, and turns away from me "I don't need your gratitude." I yawn and stretch slightly "yeah, whatever. Go away Drama Queen I need to get dressed." He glares daggers at me and says in a warning voice "My names Sasuke. Uchiha. Sasuke. And I'm to stay here and make sure you don't leave. Orders from Iruka." I look at him with a sickly sweet smile on my face "Look here Souljaboy. I don't care which General gave you the orders, I'm leaving," My face then switches to purely unemotional, which makes Sasuke flinch, it feels so natural on me "Even if I have to go through you first." He sneers at my then laughs condescendingly "as if you ever cold go through me." I smile again sweetly but my eyes were filled with mischief. It brings me great joy when people forget where their standing. I walk up to him and he inches back, nearly falling out the window again. "I don't believe you heard me...Sasuke." I then push him out the window and into a group of rabid fan girls "I said leave! Bonjour!" I call out happily after him. I grab my clothes and close the window then turn and get dressed quickly, before **ANOTHER** unwelcomed guest come by. Once that is done I repack my bag except for my extra clothes, those I leave on the bed. I grab Panda and gently set her in my backpack then jump out the window. I turn in mid-air and grab the window ledge, I set my feet on the wall and look down. Below me Sasuke is trying to free himself from the grabby fan girls. I sigh and roll my eyes, I feel a little bad about what I did.

I let go of the wall and drop down beside him, I grab his arm and start running. He just kinda stumbles behind me in confusion as we left the noisy fan girls in the dust. I look behind me briefly and yell "Jump!" Sasuke rights his-self and nods, we jump and he lands on the roof. I, on the other hand, land on a window sill then jump up and grab onto the roof. As I hoist myself up semi-effortlessly Sasuke looks at in disdain "Why didn't you make it?" I glare up at him, since I'm nearly a foot shorter than him, and say "What are you?! What was with that fucking super jump?!" Sasuke looked shocked then said "I used chakra to enhance my actions." I just give him a confused stare "what the hell's chakra?" _It sounds so familiar..._ He looks at me with the look I gave him earlier. I wish I could take that invisible 'Dunce' hat and shove it down his damn throat. _It's my fucking fault I lost my damn memory_! I heave a sigh and flop down on the roof. I swings my legs off the side and pull Panda out of my bag as I lean back "ya' okay PanPan?" Panda stretches and meows then jumps off me. She walks over to Sasuke and growls lightly, Sasuke inches back fearfully, which makes my laugh. Sasuke glares at me then shoots one at my cat, he lightly kicks at Panda "get back, stupid cat!"

He flinches badly as a hand rest on his shoulder. I smile and whisper "I suggest if you want to keep all your limbs..." My aura gets dark as the wind picks up around us "Then get the **HELL** away from my cat." Sasuke just shrugs off my hand and steps away from both of us, trying to hide that fact I had scared him. He just 'tch'es then jumps over to the next roof, I point at him and look at Panda "I've got to learn how to do that!" She meows in response and looks around impatiently. I pick her up and grin "I know you still want a park or something, come on let's go." I set Panda back in my bag and jump as far as I could to the next building. I grab a sign on my way down and use it to flip up, I land on top of it and wobble a little bit, _I need to practice more._ I hoist my self on top of the building the climb on top of the water tower. I look around me and spot a park not to far away. Perfect. I smirk and jump off the roof, scaring a few people as I land and barrel-roll to soften my fall.

 **L0rd0fb4d455eryl0rd0fb4d455eyl0rd0fb4b455eryl0rd0fb4d455ery!**

 **Here ya go! I've made my first chapter and I'm proud! If you have any questions [as long as they don't give away any story line] then p.m. me!**

 **pls r &r if you liked it and If you REALLY liked it the favorite meh story pls!**

 **NORAFOLEY;] IS OUTTA HERE BUH-BYE!**


End file.
